Raven's
by Hanna Melendez
Summary: Yo estuve dispuesta a dar mi vida por usted más de las que incluso usted podría – Yo… – ¡Traición! – ¿Quién eres tú? – Solía ser quién defendía esa aldea en llamas… Ahora soy sólo un soldado sin ejército- Soy un vengador- Podría servirte… -Podría matarte… -¿Harías eso por mi? – Te quiero en mi… - ¿Eso es doble sentido? – Ah ¿tomas algo en serio?- No lo sé, a veces el humor es el...


**Raven's**

Resumen: Yo estuve dispuesta a dar mi vida por usted más de las que incluso usted podría – Yo… – ¡Traición! – ¿Quién eres tú? – Solía ser quién defendía esa aldea en llamas… Ahora soy sólo un soldado sin ejército- Soy un vengador- Podría servirte… -Podría matarte… -¿Harías eso por mi? – Te quiero en mi… - ¿Eso es doble sentido? – Ah ¿tomas algo en serio?- No lo sé, a veces el humor es el escudo perfecto – Hmp –…no me sonrías así – [Drama, romance, humor y acción]

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Ésta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, simplemente para diversión personal, y es de mi completa autoria.

* * *

**_Raven's_**

.

.

.

**_Capítulo I: El deber de un ninja_**

Es un día nublado en Konoha, pero aún así, por las calles fluye la paz y tranquilidad que caracteriza al país del fuego. Con grandes guerreros que cargan en sus hombros la estabilidad y seguridad de todo un pueblo, que día a día pelean e incluso pierden la vida para asegurar que la luz que hace brillar su hogar siga brillando con el mismo esplendor.

Se observa en algunos árboles, a ninjas alertas y atentos a cualquier intruso que amenace con perjudicar su aldea, porque sí, ellos han sido entrenados para cortar el cuello de aquel que ose a ser una amenaza -aun mínima- para su aldea un segundo antes de que ejecute alguna maniobra.

Porque eso _hacen_ ellos.

Se ve también a aldeanos tranquilos y alegres, transmitiendo su calidez con cualquier ser humano que se atraviese por su camino. Algunos conversando entre sí, algunas mujeres llevando a sus hijos en su recorrido, intentando enseñarles lo mejor para su futuro. Algunos otros vendiendo los mejores artículos con una gran sonrisa sobre sus labios. Pero todos dando lo mejor, todos dando ese brillo que, a pesar de estar nublado el cielo, no logra opacar, incluso, lo resalta más, siendo juntos, la luz, el fuego de aquel país, siendo ellos la esencia.

Porque eso _son_ ellos.

El _fuego_ del _país del fuego_

_Esencia._

* * *

Se logra ver a un par de ninjas AMBU, caminar hacia la aldea, uno traía una máscara de oso y el otro de gato. Ambos iban vestidos con el típico traje AMBU, que consistía de un chaleco negro, del pecho y la espalda cubierto de metal altamente resistente, especialmente hecho para impedir la penetración de algún arma enemiga. Un pantalón negro con armas escondidas, un par de cintillos para armas expuestas entre cruzado en la parte de la cadera y en el muslo derecho otro cintillo amarrado con kunais y shurikens. Unos zapatos ninja negros con los pies vendados hasta los tobillos simulando unas calcetas. Sus brazos y hombros estaban descubiertos, exponiendo el tatuaje ambu en su brazo derecho, debajo, una venda y sobre esta, la banda ninja que le pertenecía a Konoha, identificándolos como parte del ejército armado del país del fuego, como hombres al servicio de la Hokague, hombres _fieles_.

-Ah, por fin en Konoha, aunque me molesta que nos hayan regresado así como así.- comenzó a hablar uno de los Ambus mientras se quitaba la máscara de oso, revelando así una cabellera sedosa y rubia, unos ojos azules acorde con sus facciones varoniles y piel tostada.

-deja de quejarte Naruto; no es ni será la primera vez.-contestó despreocupadamente una voz hermosa y dulce. Ya se había quitado la máscara dejando ver su hermoso cabello rosa, sedoso y largo hasta unos centímetros debajo de la cintura amarrado en una coleta alta, su rostro era fino y perfecto, poseía unos enormes e impactantes ojos verde jade que resaltaban más por su blanquecina piel.

-¿Eh? Sakura-chan, ¿ya te había pasado esto antes?-preguntó molesto el rubio, mirándola extrañado.

-Sí, cuando dejo de ser de utilidad para Tsunade-sama, soy enviada de vuelta, pero en cuanto termine esa reunión con la anciana del país del arroz, volveré para recogerla.- respondió restándole importancia, mirando hacia el frente.

-¡Pero Sakura-chan! Eso no debería ser, odio como Tsunade te trata, ¡pareces su sirviente! Incluso, a veces te pone a hacer su trabajo por andar de borracha, esa vieja debería…-fue interrumpido por la pelirrosa, quién lo empujó contra un árbol cercano mientras lo apuntaba con un kuinai en el cuello.

-¡Basta Naruto! no vuelvas a insultarla una vez más o haré que te arrepientas.- hablo molesta la pelirrosa mientras apretaba el arma en el cuello del rubio y le dedicaba una mirada enfurecida.

-Sa-Sakura-chan… -contestó algo sorprendido viendo la furia en los ojos jade.- lo… lo siento.- dijo un poco más tranquilo, mientras que la pelirrosa aflojaba su agarre hasta soltarlo.

-Quiero que entiendas algo, Naruto… Yo soy un arma en las manos de la Hokague, e incluso un escudo, así que no vuelvas a faltarle el respeto delante de mí o no respondo. Quiero que esta vez lo comprendas bien, ya que te lo he dicho tantas veces que comienzo a pensar que jamás comprenderás-dijo seria la pelirrosa dándole la espalda al rubio -andando- ordenó mientras emprendía marcha hacia Konoha.

-Sakura-chan… (_No sé de qué me sorprendo, Sakura-chan siempre ha defendido a Tsunade-obaachan aún con su vida, incluso ha llegado moribunda a la aldea por protegerla a ella ¿y qué hace ella? nada, ni siquiera agradecer la fidelidad con la que Sakura-chan actúa… Es una de las razones por las que seré Hokague)_.-pensaba el rubio con tristeza.- eh, ¡Espérame Sakura-chan!- gritó mientras corría tras la pelirrosa que ya llevaba algunos metros de ventaja.

-hn, apúrate, ya quiero llegar.- contestó mientras se agarraba el hombro

- ¡Eh, estás herida! ¡Corre, un hospital, curandero, chamán, lo que sea!-gritaba exaltado mientras corría en círculos. De repente es golpeado en la cara por la pelirrosa, dejándolo inconsciente.

-me exasperas como nadie, Naruto.- habló con fastidio mientras se echaba al rubio en el otro hombro y comenzaba a caminar rápido, pues aunque no lo admitiera, le dolía mucho la herida.-carajo, si no me doy prisa, el veneno me matará.- susurró mientras veía su herida.- andando.-dijo comenzando a saltar los arboles.

* * *

Es de noche y en las profundidades del bosque se observa un grupo de ninjas en medio de un campamento. En el centro hay una fogata y tres sujetos la rodean, el primero es muy apuesto, tiene el cabello blanco como la nieve que caía hasta sus fornidos y fuertes hombros de manera desordenada dándole un aire sensual, sus facciones son finas pero varoniles y encantadoras y sus dientes son puntiagudos como los de un tiburón que lo hacen ver como un chico malo, viste unos pantalones morados, algo bombachos, una camisa pegada al dorso color negro sin mangas y zapatillas ninja negras, trae un cinto que cruza su pecho hasta la espalda donde cuelga su gran espada. A su lado se encuentra un pelinaranja que mira fijamente las copas de los arboles como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, sus ojos son color café obscuros, sus facciones son toscas pero varoniles, su cuerpo es musculoso y grande; viste unos pantalones cortos blancos y una camisa desmangada color verde obscuro y unas sandalias ninja negras. Junto a él y frente al peliblanco, se encuentra una pelirroja, sus ojos rojizos son cubiertos por unas finas gafas; su cuerpo es delgado, cubierto por una blusa color salmón que le quedaba como un top y su torso es cubierto por una malla del mismo color, un short-falda ninja color negro, unas sandalias ninja color negro y en su cadera un par de cintillos con armas y un cuchilla roja hecha de herrería.

-¡Puta!-grita de repente el peliblanco con burla mientras recibe una mirada extrañada de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué carajos te pasa, cara de pez?-expreso la pelirroja

-si Suiguetsu, Karin no te ha dicho nada- reprendió el pelinaranja viéndolo como el loco que realmente es.

-¿Quién dijo que hablaba de Karin?- preguntó con burla el albino.

-Eh… bueno, yo…-sudaba frio el pelinaranja al sentir la mirada de la fémina del grupo- Oh jódete Suiguetsu, acepta que se lo decías a ella.- afirmo algo temeroso.

-Lo sé, es que estaba aburrido… -dijo sonriendo como idiota.- además, no quiero perder la costumbre nada más porque Sasuke nos ha amenazado con matarnos si seguíamos peleando.- afirmó muy convencido.

-¡Hijo de la gran puta!-grito furiosa la pelirroja para abalanzarse sobre el chico.

-¡Hey! que no era puta, nada más bailaba.- contestó ofendido mientras huía de la chica

-Hay Suiguetsu, no sé si eres pendejo de nacimiento o te hiciste con la práctica.- exclama incrédulo el pelinaranja para después ignorarlos y ponerse a ver por el cielo estrellado.

-¡He dicho que te calles estúpido subdesarrollado!

-¡Ya te escuché, no tienes porqué repetirlo fenómeno!

-¡Pendejo!

-¡Peli teñida!

-¡Id…!

¡Ya basta!- grita enojado el pelinaranja asustando a ambos chicos y haciendo que se detuvieran al instante- Ahora Karin, no porque Suiguetsu sea un pendejo de lo peor se lo vas a andar gritoneando, y Suiguetsu, ya todo el mundo sabe lo puta que es Karin, no hace falta que lo informes, no es novedad, ahora dense la mano.-hablo con tranquilidad viéndolos como los estúpidos que son.

-¡Pero Juugo!... –hablo de forma berrinchuda el albino dando pequeños brinquitos mostrando disconformidad- ella empezó- apuntando de forma acusadora a la pelirroja quién lo miró molesta

-Me importa un pepino ¡Dense la puta mano si no quieren que se las arranque y las pegue yo mismo!-contestó molesto mientras les mandaba una mirada matadora. Al instante Suiguetsu y Karin (Nada pendejos) estrecharon sus manos – ahora, pídanse perdón- ordenó.

-Pero…-la pelirroja iba a repelar pero el pelinaranja la fulminó con la mirada- lamento haberte dicho cara de pez Suiguetsu- hablo atropelladamente por el miedo la chica.

-Y yo lamento que seas una puta Karin-contestó el albino de forma despreocupada la pelirroja

-¡Hijo de…!

-Aquí vamos de nuevo.- suspiró el pelinaranja resignado.

* * *

En la entrada de un enorme hospital se ve entrando a una pelirrosa arrastrando del tobillo a un rubio inconsciente. Las enfermeras y pacientes los veían pasar extrañados, aunque no era la primera vez que pasaba no podían acostumbrarse aún.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunta exaltada una pelinegra de baja estatura que respondía al nombre de Shizune. La pelirrosa se detuvo frente a ella y con cansancio arrastra un poco más a Naruto hasta quedar cerca de la pelinegra y entregarle el tobillo del rubio. La pelinegra lo toma extrañada para soltarlo delicadamente e intentar levantar al chico.

-Naruto y su gran boca- habló la chica mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de espera del hospital-Necesito hablar con Nara, de inmediato- exigió la pelirrosa ya más seria.

-Pero Sakura, tienes una herida muy grande; posiblemente esté envenenada y-

-Shizune no he preguntado mi estado físico. Quiero a Nara ¡Ahora!.- rugió molesta, aunque era más por el dolor que por enojo. -(_estoy segura que ese Danzou quiere algo, por eso es que accedí a regresar tan pronto… Tsunade-sama, por favor, manténgase a salvo mientras yo me aseguro de que todo esté bien aquí para usted…)_ ¡Muévete Shizune!.- ordenó molesta mientras caminaba.

-¡Si! Ahora mismo- respondió algo asustada la pelinegra viendo la espalda de la pelirrosa moverse con dificultad-(_Sakura…_)

* * *

**Hola~**

**Bueno, aquí traigo algo nuevo para ustedes, esta historia, me refiero a la trama, es muy diferente a lo que regularmente hago, la acción no se me da mucho, pero estoy intentando nuevos géneros y no sé, tal vez y salga mejor de lo que pienso :D**

**Quiero que este nuevo proyecto no contenga la misma dinámica típica de los caminos entrelazados de Sasuke y Sakura, sino que, entre ellos no haya nada que los ate demasiado entre sí, pero que Sasuke quiera atarse a Sakura a como dé lugar, y quiero que Sakura esté mas ocupada en intentar reconstruir su alma y espíritu que en fijarse en Sasuke. No sé, tal vez les guste o tal vez no, pero quisiera que me lo dijeran c:**

**Por cierto, como es mi costumbre, esta historia se me ocurrió… sí, en mi clase de… Historia, je, es que mi profesor de historia en tan… extraño, que prefiero ponerme a imaginar, en lugar de verle.-.**

**No sé, si un día saco un libro, le daré las gracias desde la primera página xD**

**Nos leemos en el capítulo próximo.**

**Que la paz esté con ustedes, pequeños saltamontes:3**

**-Hanna.**


End file.
